1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cup and particularly to a cup bottom extension apparatus located on the bottom of a cup that has hidden paws which may be swiveled outwards to expand the holding area of the cup bottom to increase the steadiness of the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cups used in cars usually are formed in a shape with a larger opening and a smaller bottom end such as a conical shape or a goose neck bottom end to mate the opening size of the circular cup holding bracket. Once the cup is removed from the holding bracket, the smaller cup bottom is difficult to maintain the steadiness of the gravity center, and the cup tend to topple easily.
For general users to drink in the cars, they might bring the cups readily used in home into the cars without select cups suitable for use in the car. The present cups that are specially designed for use in the cars are difficult to use if there are no cup holding brackets.